Update:frem sagas
Those making their way into Daemonheim's depths can now experience two new Fremennik Sagas: Thok Your Block Off Following on from their adventures in Thok It To 'Em, Thok and Marmaros are starting to make real headway into Daemonheim. Thok's manly pride is in jeopardy as Marmaros has thrown down the gauntlet: whoever gets the most kills on their current dungeon floor is officially the best brother of the two. To make matters worse, Thok's lost his favourite sword! You'll control Thok as he marauds through the dungeon, packing only his furious fists and aiming to emerge the winner in this fraternal fracas. Completing the saga will earn you a sizeable chunk of Dungeoneering XP, as well as some Dungeoneering tokens. Those fully exploring every locked room and beating Marmaros at his own game will experience the full ending, and will earn a bicep-flexing amount of Strength XP on top of the initial reward. ---- How to start Thok Your Block Off: Find the Rock and Twine Bundle within Daemonheim, and then speak to Skaldrun on Daemonheim Peninsula. You will only be able to find the item if you meet the following requirements: * 71 Dungeoneering * You must be a current RuneScape member. * The item can only be found on the first set of occult floors (36-40). You'll need to have completed Thok It To 'Em before you'll be able to start Thok Your Block Off, although you'll still be able to find the Rock and Twine Bundle if you haven't, as long as you meet the other requirements. To complete the unabridged version of the saga, you will also need the following: * 75 Strength Nadir The enigmatic Moia has been tasked with tracking down the missing Mahjarrat Bilrach. Her long search has led her to Daemonheim, where rumours abound that the citadel's overlord (known to its inhabitants as "Bill") has disappeared deep into the darkness below. Use Moia's unique abilities to masquerade as the various inhabitants of the stronghold and to infiltrate Daemonheim, unlocking the hidden depths of her power and uncovering the shadowy secrets at the fortress's heart. Getting Moia to her goal in one piece will earn you Dungeoneering XP and tokens. Gathering all the information that you can from the inhabitants of Daemonheim and using this to slip in unhindered will earn you yet more Dungeoneering XP and tokens, as well as a choice of Attack or Thieving XP. ---- How to start Nadir: Obtain the Damaged Device within Daemonheim, and then speak to Skaldrun on Daemonheim Peninsula. You will only be able to find the item if you meet the following requirements: * 35 Dungeoneering * You must be a current RuneScape member. * The item can only be found on the first set of furnished floors (18-22). To complete the unabridged saga, you must also meet the following requirements: * 55 Dungeoneering * 45 Thieving * 60 Attack ---- Mod Giragast In Other News * If you haven't already, be sure to take a look at our latest Lores & Histories story, The Rimebound Letters, which gives three first-hand accounts of Daemonheim shortly after Bilrach's descent. * The Easter 2012 event has now been removed from the game.